emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Voltaire
Voltaire is Emile's Jolteon in his Let's Play of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. He was the first Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness He started as an Eevee and evolved into Jolteon in "Episode 3: Eeveelution." He was named Voltaire after a friend who was into Pokémon still but shortly before Pokémon XD came out Voltaire's parents would not let him be friends with Emile anymore due to unknown reasons. Chuggaaconroy obtained Voltaire as an Eevee in "Episode 1: Best Starter Ever." In "Episode 3: Eeveelution," Emile got a Thunderstone from a sailor and evolved him into Jolteon. He helped catch many Shadow Pokemon using Thunder Wave. In "Episode 6: Tedium Given Form," Emile named him Voltaire. Voltaire was Emile's fastest pokemon and it outsped everything. Voltaire was at level 62 at the end of the LP. Moves Current Moves *Bite (Episode 1 - Bonus 5) *Thunder (Episode 16 - Bonus 5) *Thunderbolt (Episode 28 - Bonus 5) *Thunder Wave (Episode 5 - Bonus 5) Previous Moves *Tail Whip (Episode 1 - Episode 5) *Sand Attack (Episode 1 - Episode 8) *Tackle (Episode 1 - Episode 11) *Quick Attack (Episode 11 - Episode 16) *Thunder Shock (Episode 8 - Episode 19) *Shock Wave (Episode 19 - Episode 28) 1.jpg|Voltaire 133Eevee_XD.png|Voltaire as an Eevee.|link=http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:133Eevee_XD.png|linktext=Eevee's Artwork from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness File:Eevee_Art.png|Art by Masae 600px-135Jolteon.png Trivia *Voltaire's role is more diverse than Saikou from Colosseum. Not only did it excel well as an attacker (Between strong Electric moves and Bite), but also provide support against Shadow Pokemon by using Thunder Wave, paralyzing most of the Shadow Pokemon in order for Emile to easily snag them. *Prior to obtaining Blitzle in his White Let's Play 3 years after XD, Voltaire was the first and only Electric-type Pokémon that Emile has used. **Until Pokemon Black and White, Emile has never used an Electric type in a main series Let's Play. Prior to catching Eidolon in Platinum, many people thought he would use an Electivire as his 6th team member, but it never ended up on his team. *Voltaire (as an Eevee), Baggage (as an Eevee) Vui, and Saikou are, along with RK9 and Roary, the only Pokémon to be from a species that Emile has used more than once. **Baggage was never seen as an Eevee. however, nor was Saikou; Wes starts with Espeon and Umbreon by default. *Voltaire is tied with Acrobat as the fastest Pokémon species Emile has ever used at Base 130 Speed. *Emile's Voltaire often spams Thunder, only for Emile to say "Thunder Bolt from a God!" *Emile often used Mah Stache's Rain Dance before using Voltaire's Thunder **It is a legitimate tactic in Double Battles. When the weather is rainy, Thunder never misses/bypasses Accuracy completely, making Voltaire more dangerous, in addition to Mah Stache taking out Ground types that Voltaire struggles against. *Voltaire is the second Pokémon Emile named after a friend, the first one being Khold. *Voltaire knew Bite for the entire Let's Play, even as an Eevee. This was due to Dark type moves being special-based until Generation 4, when the physical/special split occurred and Bite became physical. *He had a friend named Voltaire who left him because his parents said he was a bad person. He named his Jolteon in Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness after him.''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - Episode 6: Tedium Given Form'' Category:Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Electric Types Category:Normal Types Category:Eevee Category:Eeveelutions Category:Emile's Pokémon that have evolved Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members